


Fugitive

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: It isn’t safe, the things he lets you do.





	

The augmented sound of cars passing implies rain. Steve makes a small noise under you and touches your hair, your face, trails of fire across your body. When he opens his hips you fall deeper, somewhere the wind burns and strips everything away.

It isn’t safe, the things he lets you do. You sit at his table and lie in his bed like a fugitive awaiting capture, knowing your time is borrowed.

But he’s happy. And Jesus Christ. Who are you to take that away?


End file.
